


Le Savior Ultime

by malurette



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, I reject your reality and substitute my own, What-If
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keigo a ramassé une épée qui traînait, bon, et imaginez un instant qu'il ait eu l'occasion de s'en servir ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quartier glauque

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tous des cinglés à Karakura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330262) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C’est trop craignos !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quel quartier glauque…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Asano Keigo et la ville de Karakura  
>  **Genre :** flippant  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Mais c’était quand même un peu flippant. »  
>  d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : autour de la Guerre d’Hiver  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

C’était quand même un peu flippant sur les bords, ce qui arrivait ces derniers temps dans le quartier, se disait Keigo.

Des trucs dignes d’un tournage, mais il n’a jamais trouvé de caméras. Le type à l’Afro commence par l’ignorer, ce qui n’est pas très poli, et ensuite flippe sa race, ce qui est encore moins poli. Il n’a pourtant pas l’air d’un délinquant, se vexe-t-il !  
Ensuite, les gros oiseaux bizarres, qu’on dirait presque des dinosaures.  
Puis des traces de grosses bêtes aussi, encore plus bizarres.

Et puis tout le monde autour de lui qui tombe dans le coma…


	2. Réflexe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, oui mais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un réflexe à la con…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Asano Keigo versus Aizen Sōsuke   
> **Genre :** gen-ish/un pili-poil d’action et d’angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « - Les gosses me regardent bizarrement, qu’est-ce que tu leur as encore raconté comme conneries ? »  
> d’après Azalée_Calypso"> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (16-26 juillet ’10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** chapitres 411-412/spéculatif suite de l’arc de la « guerre d’hiver »/AR  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Comme connerie monumentale, avoir ramassé ce sabre et tenté de s’en servir contre l’espèce de monstre en collant blanc et coupe _mullet_ méritait un prix spécial. Ça avait l’air d’être la seule chose possible pourtant : voir une arme, la ramasser ; puisque sa vie et celles de ses amis étaient en danger, il fallait bien qu’il se défende !

Mais il n’aurait pas dû tenter d’attaquer lui-même. Le type était sans doute bien trop fort pour lui. Il souriait en regardant la lame venir à sa rencontre. Keigo aurait bien voulu pouvoir arrêter son bras ou ne l’avoir jamais lancé…


	3. Laissez faire les pros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Expendable Than You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Laisse faire les professionnels  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kurumadani, Asaon Keigo, Aizen Sôsuke  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ça n’échappe pas à Skipper – rien ne lui échappe – mais, ne mesurant pas pleinement les risques, il laisse faire.  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Deicide_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Laisse faire les professionnels, petit, fait le type à la coupe afro en arrachant le sabre des mains de Keigo.

Il tremble sur ses jambes tout autant que lui, la seule différence c’est que sa prise sur la poignée est un peu plus assurée. Il a peut-être plus d’expérience. Mais pas tellement plus de puissance. S’il attaque le-monstre-en-blanc-là lui aussi est assuré de ne pouvoir lui faire aucun dommage.

Est-ce qu’ils font un concours de qui est le plus sacrifiable pour laisser les copains s’enfuir ? Keigo était prêt à mourir pour ses amis, mais bon : il veut bien obéir.


	4. Comment tout aurait pu se finir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il a ramassé cette épée qui traînait, et puis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comment tout aurait pu se finir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages** : Kurosaki Ichigo, Asano Keigo, le Grand Méchant des Arrancar  
>  **Rating :** PG / K+  
>  **Type :** crack (quoique ?)  
>  **Disclaimer :** monsieur Kubo, j'aimais bien ta série au début, mais franchement depuis quelques mois je me demande ce que tu fumes
> 
> **Nombre de mots : 333  
>  **Spoilers : AR sur l'arc _Deicide_****

Des mois d'entraînement de l'extrême et de rage exacerbée par les combats et les sacrifices inutiles. _« Kurosaki Ichigo, tu es le seul à peut-être pouvoir nous sauver. »_  
Et tout ça réduit à néant en quelques secondes.  
 _Tu parles !_

Un changement dans l'atmosphère, dans les pressions spirituelles. La radio télépathique des shinigami se met en marche, répandant l'incroyable nouvelle : Aizen est vaincu ! La guerre est finie ! Karakura et le monde sont sauvés !

Les barrières devenues inutiles tombent. Les blessés sont rassemblés et soignés. Dès que possible, la ville de Karakura et ses habitants seront ramenés à leur place dans leur dimension d'origine.  
Ichigo, abasourdi, tient encore son épée à la main, refusant de croire qu'il ne s'en servira pas. Quoi ? Ça n'était pas à lui d'écrabouiller le grand méchant au prix de peines inouïes ?

Le spectacle d'Aizen défait le laisse sans voix. On dirait un toon écrasé, un linceul de fantôme vidé de sa substance, mais il n'y a pas de doute : il est bel et bien anéanti, il ne reste rien de lui ; ça n'est pas une illusion.

À deux pas de l'écorce vide, dans les gravats, une forme recroquevillée. Il en extrait les détails : assis par terre, genoux remontés contre la poitrine et bras enserrant l'ensemble, c'est un garçon de son âge, vêtu de l'uniforme de son lycée. Quelqu'un qu'il connaît, d'ailleurs. Qu'il connaît même très bien. Ou qu'il croyait connaître ?  
Dans sa position prostrée, Keigo se balance doucement en marmonnant,  
« J'ai tué le Clown Blanc de la Mort Gay et j'ai sauvé le monde »  
encore et encore.

Entre Keigo traumatisé et ce qu'il n'arrive même pas à appeler cadavre, un zanpakutô tout bête, le sabre de base d'un shinigami.

Juste derrière lui, agenouillée, essayant de le réconforter, se tient Tatsuki. En réponse au regard incrédule d'Ichigo, elle se contente de secouer lentement la tête ;  
« Non, personne ne sait comment il a fait. Tes copains en kimono noir s'arrachent les cheveux sur la question, apparemment, mais _personne_ ne sait. »


	5. Pour comprendre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important, comprendre la méthode ou admirer le résultat ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le temps qu’on comprenne…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Asano Keigo et des shinigami  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’est justement pour ça que l’on parle russe, siffle Savio. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : AR post-arc des Arrancar ;   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Le Savior Ultime est dans la place ! proclame Keigo avec bravade.

Autour de lui, on soupire. Ça, on le saura, qu’il a sauvé le monde sans faire exprès, tellement il est "Trop Awesome" d’après lui, pour une raison mystérieuse et de façon incompréhensible pour tous les autres. Si au moins on savait comment, ou s’il pouvait se taire…

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne lui a pas effacé la mémoire de l’incident ? On aurait la paix…  
\- Parce que la Douzième Division n’a pas fini d’essayer de lui soutirer la clé du mystère. Ils attendent encore une autorisation de le disséquer…


	6. Poutré !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Keigo oublie d'avoir le triomphe modeste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** J’y ai poutré sa face !  
>  **Auteur :** malurette>  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Asano Keigo, des envoyés du Gotei 13  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Alors, soit tu le recraches docilement, soit je m’en charge pour toi, pigé? » »  
> d’après Koklico> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11 au 17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** AR sur la fin de l’arc des Arrancar   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Pis j’ai poutré sa face à l’autre affreux ! se vante Keigo, racontant et réinventant encore pour qui voudrait bien l’entendre, sa version de ce qui s’est passé dans la fausse ville de Karakura.  
Oui, bon, il avait peur, il a vu une épée et l’a saisie, l’a brandie, et ensuite le terrible adversaire des shinigami s’est volatilisé. Comme ça.

C’est dingue quand même la vitesse à laquelle il s’est habitué à sa nouvelle célébrité, remarquent ceux qui ont déjà entendu l’histoire. Hier encore il pleurnichait qu’il n’avait aucune idée de qui s’était passé comme s’il avait peur qu’on le punisse…


End file.
